Love Complications
by xYonakaxMikazukix
Summary: And no matter how hard I try, it seems you are never out of my mind.Zakuro reread the paper a couple of times, just to make sure he wasn’t joking. Then she whimpered as she read at the far bottom.What I write now on this paper, is the truth
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, I'm re-doing my RyouxZakuro pairing, because some idiot insulted pretty badly so I got pretty pissed off. I usually try to stay nice but that person was a serious freak of nature. Whoever it was, be glad I forgot your pen name! –Growls- So here is my first Tokyo Mew Mew fan fiction done again…**

Zakuro rolled her eyes sarcastically as Mrs. Aikawa was droning on and on about how Hiragana was introduced into the Japanese language. 'It is just a way to spell foreign words in Japanese…' The explanation was so simple; it was scary to say that Mrs. Aikawa could even be a teacher at Daikanyama Junior High school. Her appearance for school today was in the least appropriate for a Monday morning. The mandatory, yellow tie was loosely dangling from the collar, the folds of her skirt were quite wrinkled and the usually combed to perfection hair flowed unevenly behind her back. Just because she was an international model, did not mean she had to look perfect on everyday of her life. Zakuro placed hand on her mouth and yawned silently. The photo shoot from yesterday took longer than needed and the ride home was disastrous.

Mint poked Zakuro's back with her pink mechanical pencil. "Hey, Zakuro, maybe after-school we could have some quality time together and maybe talk about clothes, fashion styles…" Mint whispered at a hush tone. Zakuro was just really cranky from modeling that she retorted back too loudly.

"Oh be quiet Mint! I do not want to hear you warbling on about such impudent ideas. Go annoy someone else; I have no time for this!" Zakuro sneered at the blue haired girl .

"Miss Zakuro, would you care to explain what conversation you were having with Miss Mint?"

Zakuro bristled and faced front again. "It was nothing Mrs. Aikawa! I was just explaining to Mint how Japanese should be one of the most taught languages, for it is just as important as fore say English, Chinese and Spanish!" Zakuro gave Mrs. Aikawa a fake plastic smile. 'Hurry up and get the lesson over with.' Was really on Zakuro's mind. The bell quickly rang after Zakuro's curt comment. Being one of the first ones to stand, Zakuro grabbed her books and raced out the door. She breathed out a sigh of relief and without knowing ran into another student. "Well excuse me-Ryou?!" It was pretty shocking to see Ryou here, because:

Daikanyama Jr. High is an all girl school only.

As the creator of the Mew Mews, he should conceal his identity

He usually alerts the Mew Mews of his arrival and et cetera

"What are you doing here?!" Zakuro was also surprised to see Ryou in his casual clothing of the sports jacket, long pants and red band around his neck. Ryou grinned mischievously and pulled Zakuro along side to a more private area. Running around the school, hiding a boy was not Zakuro's main agenda, but her day was already more interesting. Ryou and Zakuro found an empty hallway and leaned against a windowsill. Zakuro still holding her books placed them in her lap and looked emotionless at Ryou. It was strange that Ryou only wanted to talk to her. Zakuro had never actually had a private conversation with him, so this was quite new.

"Finally, a more private place." Ryou placed his arm against the windowsill and stared at Zakuro with amusement. "You're still probably wondering why I'm here."

Zakuro spoke, "Just a teeny bit…" Ryou was never this sociable to her, what was going on?

Right on cue, as if he knew he was on her mind, Ryou leaned closer to Zakuro and spoke close to Zakuro's ear, making his hot breath warm her cheek. "I wanted to see how you were doing and just give you this letter." Underneath his jacket, he produced a small waded up yellow parchment and put it carefully in Zakuro's hands. Before leaving Zakuro's side he muttered, "You should read it when no one is around…" Ryou put his arm around her. "And when you respond to the letter, don't say that you have another modeling class; I already know your schedule." With the final words, Ryou snickered, "What a worried girl you are, what ever am I going to do with you, pomegranate?" Ryou stood up and signaled a wave before exiting the school through the side corridors.

Zakuro's eyes had widened the whole time when Ryou had touched her. 'Why does Ryou make me blush so hard, and make my heart miss a beat?' She shook the blush quickly off. If the other girls knew I could be this emotional, they would come to me with their problems. Shivering at the thought, Zakuro reverted her gaze back to the parchment. She peeled back the fold and gasped at the note

_To: Zakuro (Little Pomegranate)_

_What a rare person to have met, though I regret putting you under my experiment. Your life is always in terrible danger, and I have yet to see the true Zakuro underneath her cold complexion. The more I know you, the more I have been attracted to your coldness and insecurity towards others. Isolating yourself has brought more curiosity in me to know more about you. But I do know this…every since I met you, I knew I was in love with you. _

_Ryou Shirogane_

_And no matter how hard I try, it seems you are never out of my mind._

Zakuro re-read the paper a couple of times, just to make sure he wasn't joking. Then she whimpered as she read at the far bottom.

_What I write now on this paper, is the truth and nothing else._

A tear fell from Zakuro's eye, which was confused at the sight of new information. Should I be overjoyed that someone actually loves me, or should I be frightened for the events to come? All she knew for certain was that Ryou needed a reply to such a heartfelt note. Zakuro stared at the garden that was surrounded by the school. Sakura trees blooming of pink cherry blossoms lost a few petals to the spring breeze. The sun burned brightly against the somewhat cloudy sky. It was already 7th period, and she didn't have much time. Even though no one was around, Zakuro spoke, "Ryou, soon you shall have your answer. I promise." Zakuro was worried of her choice, but she needed for once in her life to stand up and listen to her heart. '

The final bell of the day rang, and school was officially over. Pudding, Mint AND Lettuce raced out into the courtyard and jumped with such zeal. "Time to go to work at Café Mew Mew!"

Ichigo groaned, "Is it time already?! I don't want to go, if you guys make me do all the work-" But everyone had ignored her blatant comment and hurried down the street. Zakuro smiled when Mint began to drag Ichigo away from the school grounds. She was about to go herself; when she saw Berry, who had stayed behind to wait for Tasuku. Zakuro knew she was going to regret this later, but the thought was unbearable.

"So how are you and Tasuku, Berry?" Zakuro was most comfortable with Berry, so she seemed like the right person to talk to.

Berry appeared surprised at Zakuro's question, "Well umm, it's been going pretty good. I mean he hasn't cheated on me or anything…ahahahahahaha!" Zakuro knew she wasn't getting to the main point.

"I mean, how did you realize you liked each other?"

Berry paused, "Well we never really noticed the affection we shared with each other, since we were best friends for a long time. But the more time I spent with Tasuku, I just grew out of my friendship stage and learned to really love him. I guess he's really the only one for me." Appreciated silence soon fell upon them, but a shadow hovered above their eyes.

"Hey Berry! Hi ya Zakuro!" Tasuku was doing another spin with his rollerblades. "Thanks for waiting! Ready to work?"

"You bet Tasuku!" Berry had already begun racing Tasuku, and quickly called out. "C'mon Zakuro! Those pastries won't serve themselves!"

Zakuro escaped from her dazed look and hurried after the rambunctious couple.

"Lettuce! We need two strawberry tarts and one espresso gelato at table 3." Zakuro called out to Lettuce, who finished carrying out some peppermint frappuccinos.

"I'm on it Zakuro! Could you help Pudding with the kitchen cleaning? The dishwasher seemed to have overflowed."

"Will do, Lettuce." Zakuro went into the employee's only room and quickly changed into a plan teal t-shirt and short khaki pants. With a white hair tie, she quickly pulled her hair up into a messy bun and rolled up the sleeves of her t-shirt. Wearing big t-shirts, were most comfortable for kitchen duty, besides no one but Pudding would really see her. Bursting through the kitchen door, Zakuro found Pudding caught with a beard of soap bubbles.

"Welcome to the Soap a La Bubble parlor! Care for a soapy mustache or goatee?" Zakuro chuckled at Pudding' cute humor.

"Pudding, you are such a kidder. What's the status on cleaning the dishes?" Observing the clean pots and pans, Zakuro concurred that Pudding used her "Inferno" to clean the dishes recklessly but efficiently.

"Squeaky clean! I can even see my reflection on them!" Pudding held up a white ceramic plate and giggled at the sight of her new beard.

"Good. One step down, now let's dry these dishes." Whipping out some towels, Zakuro threw a large red towel in Pudding's direction. But another hand grabbed it.

"Zakuro, may I have a word with you?" She was too shocked to move. Ryou had grabbed the towel and toyed with it in his hand.

"OooooooOOoooooOOOO! Pomegranate is in trouble!" Pudding giggled, she did not know Zakuro's secret so kidding around was the only response to such a surprise.

"I'll…be right back…" Zakuro felt alarmed at Ryou's cool tone. Maybe he was asking for something else…

"Follow me, Zakuro…" Zakuro obediently followed Ryou to the hall wear the next Mew Mew project was being conducted.

Not facing Zakuro, Ryou asked, "Have you found an answer to my comment?"

Zakuro stopped in her tracks. "I have Ryou…" Ryou turned around and saw Zakuro with tears in her eyes. He walked towards her and quickly brushed a tear away. At the same time, Ryou placed his fingers on her chin and pulled it close to her face.

"I know your life is a tough one, but will you become open to me and hopefully love me, as I do for you?" Ryou leaned closer and slowly kissed her trembling lips. He was so careful and held her close to his heart.

As they broke apart, Zakuro whispered, "Yes, I will Ryou. I love you too." They embraced each other once more and stood there for a long time.

"Zakuro?"

"Hmm?"

"I think we should get back to work."

"Whatever you say, boss."

Ryou smiled, but then quickly frowned, "Zakuro, we should keep our relationship a secret for now. It is unwise to let everyone know so quickly."

"Yeah I hear ya…"

Ryou gave Zakuro a small kiss on the forehead. "Say, when are you going to high school?"

"Don't worry Ryou; I'm only two years younger than you. Don't act like a mature adult now…" Zakuro teased.

"And Zakuro?"

"Yes?"

"Your tail is showing."

Zakuro blushed and quickly covered her "wolf" tail. "Eh…I'm kind of new to this 'relationship-y' thing…"

Grabbing her purple work clothes, she went back into the employee's only room. After closing the door behind her, she leaned against it and slid to the floor. She held the clothes against her face and breathed it in.

_Ryou Shirogane. I have always loved you too. _

Zakuro stared at the wall in front of her. Was exploiting the truth about her love to her boss the right decision?

Ryou sat back into his leather chair and began typing. His eyes were on his work, but his mind was on Zakuro. Pausing, he looked back to where Zakuro had left. 'Was telling her my feelings the right thing to do?'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Since Tokyo Mew Mew is not very popular, I'm not really expecting many reviews. It's not the most popular manga (I will not consider the anime good at all…) but I just love typing about it. **

"My work is finally finished!" Zakuro stretched her arms out and slipped out of her work clothes…since no one was in the room. Zakuro looked at the mirror and revealed her lower body to the reflecting glass. On her skinny stomach revealed the lavender mark, symbolizing her part in the Mew Mew team. 'Will I always stay a Mew Mew and never have a normal life?' Zakuro closed her eyes and wondered how people could stay so normal without a world's care…

"Are you dozing off again?" An anonymous male voice called out.

"HOLY SHIT!" Zakuro covered herself in her clothing and threw the closest item next to her; her own cell phone. She heard a clunk and so guessed she hit the culprit. Ryou appeared behind the door of the employees' room. He wasn't all thrilled with the newly obtained bruise from the electronic. Rubbing his "wound", Ryou barely noticed Zakuro's nudeness.

"Why did you throw your-" His voice trailed off seeing Zakuro blushing furiously. He too found his cheeks warming up very quickly. "I…better go…"

"No, wait." Zakuro turned around and slipped her casual clothes on. She put on a baggy gray t-shirt with one sleeve sliding on the shoulder. On the bare shoulder showed an aqua green tank top. Her hair was put up into a messy bun and she pulled on some blue skinny jeans. Tying her low-top citrus colored Converse on she asked, "Why did you wait for me, Ryou?" Grabbing her light blue messenger bag, she walked over towards him to retrieve her cell phone. **(I know she would probably be wearing more girly things, but I just love skinny jeans, Converse, and the color gray.)**"The only reason I stayed was to make-up my hours of work. I wouldn't expect the owner of the café to stay behind, when he has staff to do that for him."

Ryou smirked at Zakuro's comment, "Well, for your information, I was stayed after hours to research further in the latest Mew Mew project. Plus, it was worth waiting for you, Zakuro. This was the only time to be alone, together." Ryou brought Zakuro into his warm arms and kissed her on the top of her head. Zakuro returned the affection by snuggling her head in the crook of his neck.

"It's really hard to be with you Ryou. Every part of me wants to be with you, but I don't know how. Most people know me as a complete snob and that I'm only into my modeling. I never had good friends. All they wanted from me was either popularity or money. I just never had anyone who really loved me…" Zakuro felt a tear trickle down her cheek. Ryou wiped it away and held his hand one her face.

"It's okay Zakuro. You won't need to worry anymore, I love you. And I promise I will never abandon you." Ryou stared into her deep purple eyes. "Your eyes luminate the sadness you burden on yourself. Let someone else; carry the burden so that you may be free."

Zakuro blushed at the comment and stammered, "Well…umm…" Zakuro felt Ryou lift her bridal style and grin at her. "This feel so embarrassing Shirogane, put me down!" Zakuro was uncomfortable for Ryou holding her in public, "People are watching!" She hissed.

"Fine, fine…little miss pouty." Ryou smirked at Zakuro and gently put her down. "Are you hungry?" Ryou rubbed her cheeks. "What a skinny model, who can't pig out so many times."

"Oh shut it, Ryou. Let's go…over there!" Zakuro pointed eagerly at a fast food restaurant.

"The famous Donkatsu is it? Deep fried pork cutlet, in rich Yoshida sauce all served with jasmine rice…" Ryou got hit hard on the head to find Zakuro steaming with embarrassment.

"Just come on…" Zakuro dragged him along by the hand and they walked down the lit street. Intertwining hands with her boss was a strange thought indeed. But just being with Ryou made her feel like the only time she could express herself.

Zakuro stirred the small spoon slowly in her nearly melted Korean shaved ice. (**A/N: Korean shaved ice is called Gwa-il Bingsu. It's shaved ice with fruits, condensed milk, and milk piled on top. Sometimes it has red beans too. I've grown up eating it, and it's delicious and simple to make. **** please ignore the red rectangle. )**

She looked up from her dessert and stared at Ryou curiously, who had been watching her stir her dessert. "Ryou, what does it feel like to be a high-school drop out?" Ryou nearly fell out of his seat at her question.

"Well…my father forced me into the organization of the Mew Mew Project. So I don't really know anything else I could do. High school did seem a little boring, and I was never the top student or anything." Ryou leaned on the back of the seat, making the legs of the chair come off the ground. "I've never really had free time on my hands to sit down and talk to someone."

Zakuro sarcastically spoke, "So I'm not a someone? –Sniffle- I feel so offended."

Ryou chuckled at her playfulness. "Yes you're not a someone, because your name is little Pomegrante." He grinned waiting to see her expression.

Zakuro blushed furiously, as other customers whispered to each other. 'Oh kami…why oh why did my parents call me Zakuro?' Zakuro thrusted her hand out and pulled Ryou's t-shirt close to her. Their faces were nearly a few inches apart. "How many times do I have to tell you not to say that in public?!" She hissed, "I don't want people to notice us."

"And why not?"

"Because I don't like being seen in public and besides why can't we go somewhere more romantic-" Zakuro found herself kissing Ryou full on the lips. She was frozen for a moment, but fell into his trap and kissed back intensely.

"Oh my gosh. Do you see that couple? They are so cute!"

"That guy is so hott and the girl is really gorgeous."

"I feel so inferior towards them!"

Zakuro could hear the customers muttering embarrassing comments. She quickly pulled away from Ryou's kiss and dragged his sorry butt out of the chair. Slamming, the money on the table, she ran outside bringing Ryou along with her.

Walking into the moonlit park, Ryou placed his arm casually against Zakuro's shoulder, but she shrugged it away. He saw her looking a little upset. Quickly, he walked in front of her and put his hands firmly on her shoulders. "I'm sorry Zakuro, if I made you mad."

Zakuro stared at the ground some more. Ryou put his hand on her chin to tilt it towards his face.

"Please look at me Zakuro. I want you to know that I'm sorry." Ryou gave a melancholy smile hoping Zakuro would see his apology.

She reached up and touched Ryou's cheek. "It's not that. I just don't feel comfortable around so many people. When it's just you and me, it's fine. But I've never been in public with a guy." Zakuro sighed pushing Ryou's hand away. "I should be the one saying sorry…you've doing so much for me and-"

Ryou cupped her face and whispered softly, "Don't say another word." He leaned into her and kissed her lips this time more softly and with a tender feel. Zakuro smiled she could never get too angry at Ryou. He was more of an angel than her. As they slowly parted she smiled.

"Ryou…" She embraced Ryou tightly so know air particles could come between them. "I don't know how long we can keep this up. I mean, I have to go to school tomorrow and you'll be at work."

Ryou kissed her long violet locks affectionately, "Don't worry. I have a plan." He kissed her on the cheek and muttered in her ear, "I'm going to your high school."

Zakuro backed away slowly. "……………………….WHAT?!"

**A/N: Ok Chapter 2 is done. Sorry, I haven't updated in A VERY long time. And I really need some more ideas. My ideas are all seeping to my other stories so I need some opinions. Please read and review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am really sorry for the underlines, I don't understand how to change them at all. Here is Chapter 3, some reviews really gave me more motivation to continue on. So thank you. And the final note is that they actually go to a Junior High school, I made the mistake and wrote high school last chapter.**

The constant ticking of the wall clock in Zakuro's classroom was not the only thing keeping her distracted from her work. It was already 11:29 A.M. . . . now 11:30 and no sign of Shirogane anywhere on the campus.

'_He was proably just joking around yesterday. I shouldn't take him so seriously. I mean honestly, why would he bother coming to Daikanyama Junior High when he owns a huge pastry corporation?'_

She eased back in her chair and stretched her tense arms. The sudden jerk of her arms made her release the grasp on her 0.5 mechanical pencil. The pencil fell to the ground rolled to the right of her desk, near the door of the classroom. Zakuro nimbly leaped from her seat and reached for her pencil. Her timing was about 5 seconds too late.

"I think this is yours." Zakuro stared at the hand with her pencil and looked up to thank the person when she froze in shock. In the open doorway stood Ryou standing in the school's attire.

In a hushed tone she sarcastically spoke, "I should've known, you always like to be fashionably late."

"It is nice to meet you, classmate." Ryou gave a devious grin and helped her up. She walked back to her seat in utter horror as everyone was so entranced to see Ryou come up to the front of the class.

The teacher of the class, Fujiwara-sensei, collected himself and got the classes' attention. "Ah, thank you Miss Zakuro for letting in our new transfer student into the classroom. This is Shirogane Ryou, he has transferred from…let's see here…oh Taiwan! How fascinating!"

"Thank you Fujiwara-sensei, the pleasure is all mine. I am really excited to see the way Japanese students are brought up in junior high.

Zakuro couldn't control herself from rolling her eyes, which Fujiwara-sensei caught her doing.

"Is there a problem Miss Zakuro?"

"No,no Fujiwara-sensei! It was just my contact, and it was irking me for a bit. I can't wait to show Shirogane-kun around the school!" 'Shit…I really need to know when to shut up.'

"I didn't assign someone to do that yet, but since you insist I will let you do that then."

Ryou gave his plastic smile, "Thank you. Please take care of me, Zakuro-san."

"My contact was irking me Fujiwara-sensei!" Ryou badly imitated Zakuro and laughed it off.

"Oh shut up, and what was that with being from Taiwan? You can't even speak Mandarin!" Zakuro shoved Ryou with her hip as they walked down the hall corridors. "I can't believe you actually did this."

"Hiya Zakuro!"

Zakuro's ears twitched. High squeaky voice, and happy aura coming closer only means…

Ryou turned around and waved, "Hey Berry, how are you doing?"

"Eh?! Ryou-san I should be asking you that! Oh no! Is there an alien attack somewhere? Robbery? Global warming crisis? Political dilemma?"

"Nothing of that sort Berry." Zakuro placed a hand over Berry's mouth to shut her up of the nonsense spilling out of her. "For some queer reason, boss has decided to come to school with us."

"Is that such a bad thing? I just want to check up on my Mews Mews and keep them out of harm's way." He sighed and leaned against a nearby locker.

"Liar."

"Zakuro, don't be all sad and moody about it. You lately have all this negative chi running in your body and it will lead to a shorter lifespan." Berry whined and patted her back, sighing.

"Okay, ever since you and Tasuku have been dating your weird-ness has shot through the roof. Where is the old, and CALM Berry?"

"Give it a break Zakuro, at least she is more outgoing and less edgy than you." Shirogane pulled down on his eyelid and stuck his tongue out.

"No arguing allowed! As upperclassmen you two should be ashamed of yourselves!" Berry pouted at the nonchalant couple.

"Don't try to act like the good guy here….*sigh* well at least let me see your schedule." Zakuro plucked the crumpled piece of paper in Ryou's hand. She scanned it intently and lowered her eyes in disgust. "Why is it that you are in all of my classes…including my lunch period?"

"Didn't I say why I wanted to come to this school?"

"Not exactly, all you said was that you are going to transfer to this school."

"It's because I wanted to take care of my dear Pomegranate." He revealed his signature grin gain to Zakuro.

Berry eyed Zakuro suspiciously, "Ooooh! Is there something going on between you and Boss Shirogane? Hmm?"

The last comment had caught her off guard, and she blushed furiously, "…Not at all…. …let's just go to gym now. I don't want Takahashi-san yelling at me again for skipping attendance." Zakuro stormed down the hall, pulling Ryou by the collar.

"Oi! Is this any way to treat a new student?!"

*Dribble* *Dribble* *Dribble* *Shoot*

"Red team gets another point, now the score is 86-82."

'Takaoka! Move to the left and pass to Yagami!" A brown haired guy, in a red jersey, passed the ball to his teammate on the court.

"Intercepted! Shirogane takes the ball back black team's possession."

Zakuro grimaced at the bruise on her arm that she had received earlier. Today was basketball tournaments, and she lucked out on the girls' tournament. Now boys were stepping it up and showing off towards the crowd. Her supersonic ears picked up a few conversations.

"Wow, look at the new guy, he is so good at basketball! And with his help, the team is catching up to the red team!"

"I know! And he is really cute looking too; I wonder what class he is in."

"His name is Shirogane Ryou, I heard he came all the way from Taiwan to study here! How lucky of us!"

'Already making a star of yourself…' She looked up and saw Ryou jump to win a slam dunk. His expression and seriousness on the game was impressive, and she couldn't help but smile. 'Go Ryou…'

*THUD*

"Five personal fouls! Yagami! You are out! Shoving a player leads you to a disqualification!"

'Huh? What happened?" Zakuro blinked twice to take a double-take on the court. No "swishing" sound had been made and there lay Ryou on the side of the court. "Ryou!" She leaped from her seat and came over to his aid. Placcing his face on her lap, she checked for any injuries.

"Just a hit on his head and a few scratches." Coach Takahashi muttered as he jogged over. "Zakuro, take him to the nurse and let him stay there for a few moments.

With one hand on his side, Zakuro pulled the half-conscious Ryou towards the infirmary. The door slid open, but the small white clinic room was empty. She read a small note on the nurse's desk. 'Have to run a few errands, will be back later.'

"I guess I have to help be Ryou's nurse then…" Zakuro helped Ryou to the factory-made cot and pulled a blanket over his sweaty body. 'He got too sweaty from the game…' She rummaged through the desk and found a small towel. Zakuro wiped a few drops of sweat from Ryou's forehead and brushed his golden locks to the side. 'This will do.' After one final glance, she turned around but felt a grasp on her arm.

"Please stay with me, Zakuro." Ryou looked so tired and vulnerable now. Not like the hot-head boss she is use to seeing.

"This is definitely a new look. You know you didn't have to go that far out to make a score. It's not like the NBA is going to draft you from America if you score."

"….I only played today to impress you."

"That wasn't necessary." Zakuro away from Ryou. 'Why is he the only person that makes me feel so nervous and conscious when I am around him?' Zakuro had never really been loved or cared for when she was younger. All the people she adored had cast her away and made her an emotionless hull in the modeling business. Now, a complete stranger she had met a year earlier made her a Mew Mew. Her whole life was now dedicated for a different reason for living. "Other people thought you were amazing though."

"It doesn't matter what the other people thought! I just…wanted you to be the one cheering me on!" Ryou had gotten so infuriated he sat up from the cot. "If I had just heard you say-"

"I love you, Ryou."

Zakuro gave a small chaste kiss on Ryou's lips. She stood back up and walked toward the door, and whispered, "…More than you'll ever know."


End file.
